I love you
by IshiIchiMari
Summary: 'It's hard to put the amount of love you have for one person, into so many words. But I thought about it a lot...And there's only one thing I can say...And do...' Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Characters. Plot only. Ichigo Birthday Fic. Happy BDay Ichi!


I love you

Pairing: Ichigo/Ishida [Warning: Contains spoilers for those who don't read far into the manga]

A/N: I've been really lazy lately. Like extremely. And haven't been writing as much as I'd like to. But I wanted to write something for Ichigo's birthday. Thank goodness this came to my mind, and I actually love it. [Beginning is all in Ishida's point of view]

Rated: M

Summary: 'It's hard to put the amount of love you have for one person, into so many words. And I being who I am shouldn't have this problem, but then again, I shouldn't even be with the person I am with. Shouldn't be in love with this man, shouldn't be with him, hell I shouldn't be with a man when I myself am one. But..I can't help it. I love him.'

-X-

Ishida sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. It was the two thousand and eleventh year, the seventh month and the fifteenth day. And only one thing ever caught his eye on that day now, and even back then when he wasn't too fond of this particular person. Kurosaki Ichigo's birthday. His nineteenth to be exact.

And Ishida had to admit, he was rather worried. After everything with defeating Aizen, regaining lost powers both for him so long ago and for Ichigo now. They had sure been through a lot together, and with their friends. But now was completely different.

After powers were obtained once more and he watched the look of gloom Ichigo had on his face from not being able to fight hollows, see old friends or even be helpful in that sort of way, disappear, he didn't expect what Ichigo had done. Confessed his love for him. They were seventeen then.

It baffled Ishida and sort of amused him back then. Why? Well one, he was a normal teenage boy. Well, a normal teenage, Quincy boy. One who detested Shinigami, and especially Ichigo. And for him to suddenly regain his powers and confess his love to the teen…He didn't expect it and it made him surprised.

Yes, he was gay back then. Even though he denied the rumours of others' saying that he was gay, just because of his hobby for sewing. There was more to it than that. He liked men because they were…Not exactly easier to get along with; to most men they were but Ishida still thought he got along with the female sex better than the male. But… He was gay for other reasons. He didn't see women in a sexual way, nor did he ever have one fantasy about them. He did fantasize about a male though, and that one male was Kurosaki.

That is also the reason why he sputtered, turned red in the face and denied Ichigo upon the request of a date. He knew he shouldn't have acted like that, because he knew deep down, he wanted to say yes. And because of that, and because of the fact Ishida tells Ichigo repeatedly that he hates Shinigami…He feared the orange haired teen would never ask him again.

And if that was the case, he knew for a long time he would not be pleased with himself over that action.

But with Ichigo, that was not the case. The thing that amused Ishida was the fact that after that, Ichigo asked more often, was more consistent and his ways of doing it became ridiculous, amusing and some extreme. He had so many good memories (And pictures) from then to last him a lifetime of laughter. Also, if he really thought of it, those little things Ichigo did were what made him fall in love with the boy. As silly as it seemed—they were.

Hauling his bag over his shoulder, Ishida closed his locker and let his hand rest upon the cold metal.

Now being a college student, in the fashion industry, he looked back on those days and it only made him smile. Smile and wonder if he didn't do what he did at the end of high school, would he be as happy as he was now.

And you're probably wondering what he did? Well, he'll get to that.

Letting his hand slip off the door of his locker and click his lock close he placed it in his pocket and let his fingers clutch his Quincy cross gently.

He knew that was a good idea then, and would only continue to be a good decision, and one he would never regret making. Even though, he still hated Shinigami, and sometimes seeing Ichigo in his soul reapers' outfit made his blood boil; he saw past it, to the memories, to the things Ichigo said and did, and simply…Smiled. Kept his mouth shut, and continued on.

Slowly, the boys' feet moved down the halls of the school and turning corners. His eyes glanced up from behind his frames to look into some empty classrooms as he passed them and the smile on his lips continued to grow.

Tonight was the night he said he'd do it. He'd stay up late at the college, sewing random things not even for this occasion. He'd go home to his roommate, not bring anything but his body and his school supplies and a little more.

His roommate, was his lover. And today was his birthday.

-X-

"Uryuu?"

Brown irises looked up to meet Ishida's own blue ones as the boy walked in the door. The smile that was on his lips faded a bit, only to soften as he looked at the excited teen on the couch. "Yes, it's me." He spoke quietly, his voice just above a whisper as he removed both his shoes and his jacket.

He watched as the other crossed his legs and sat like a puppy that was waiting for his master to come home all day to give him a treat for being good. And Ishida loved animals'. He let his smile brighten all the more and watched as a light blush came to the others' cheeks, right before the man met him with a rare smile of his own.

He nodded in acknowledgement as he continued to set his bag down and walked into the living room with his hands nervously in his pockets.

"Is there something wrong, Uryuu?"

The boys' brows creased into a worried frown, and a scowl that Ishida knew and loved so well. "Nothing is wrong." He reassured the boy as he moved, his legs taking him over to where the boy sat and standing in front of him.

"Then… Are you going to sit?"

Ishida watched again as a hand gently patted the seat next to him and Ishida chuckled softly. "No… I wanted to tell you something."

"And you need to stand for this?"

He watched as a nose wrinkled and the boy let out a laugh. As he did so, Ishida smiled all the more and leaned forward. Slowly, he pressed his lips to a tanned forehead and kissed it softly.

The laughter stopped.

"I would prefer standing, yes." When he said those words he waited, and felt the other shift and nod from underneath his chin. He backed up a bit and watched as curious brown irises looked up at him, shining with confusion.

Looking down, he let his legs back him up until they hit the edge of a small table and kept him there. He continued to smile as he reached up and stroked his fingers slowly through orange spikes. "Do you…Remember when you first asked me out?"

"H-Huh?"

"Answer the question…"

"Yeah…Why?"

Smiling all the more, Ishida let his hand travel from the hair to the boys' neck and stroked the hairs at the bottom. "Because I've been thinking about it a lot lately. And you know… I wanted to say yes then."

"Really?"

The voice sounded disbelieving and confused. Probably wondering why this was being brought up. "Mm." He nodded and let his hand touch the shoulder. "I thought about everything today, and this past week. How we met, you first becoming a Shinigami. You getting your powers back, you asking me out. All those silly, silly things you did to try and get me to go out with you…"

Brows furrowed and lips pouted. "They weren't silly."

A small chuckle escaped Ishida and he shook his head. "Of course they weren't."

"Then….?"

The question was left hanging. Both stood and sat in silence for a few minutes until Ishida's eyes moved and he shifted on his feet. "I was just thinking of them…And it made me wonder… What could I possibly get you for your birthday, that could ever beat what you have given me over the past two years of our relationship…Or the past four years of us knowing each other 'officially'…"

"W…What do you mean?"

Looking down at his boyfriend, Ishida let out a small sigh and shook his head. "I mean the love you have given me, Ichigo…. The love."

He watched as eyes widened a bit at the name, and cheeks flushed at the innuendo the said. He laughed quietly once more and shook his head before looking out the window in the back of the small apartment behind the one in front of him. "I thought about it hard… Yet I could think of nothing. No cooking would be good enough, no clothes I made could ever be, and nothing bought could compare."

"Anything you do would be enough for me…"

The words came out so easily from the other, that Ishida only shook his head again. "No. Nothing could. I could only think of one thing, and it actually surprised me that I hadn't done it yet."

"And…What's that?"

"Made love to you."

He watched as those eyes he loved on the man he loved, widened so much more. He smiled softly and nodded this time as his hand moved to his soon to be lovers' cheek. "All I can do that I haven't done… Is say those words you've wanted to hear, that I haven't spoken. And make love to the one that's been so patient with me."

"W…Words…?"

Another nod. "Yes, Ichigo. I've never actually said them to you, but I will if you want me to." He waited and looked deeply into those eyes. When he saw the slight nod, it made him smile all the more again and he leaned forward. His lips, slowly brushed against soft, warm ones and he allowed his mouth to move against it as he spoke. "I love you, Ichigo."

The warmth of the others' cheeks, he could feel it beneath his hands. The warmth of his lovers' lips, he could feel as they pressed against his own. The tongue, the teeth, and the skin.

Slowly, they both moved. Across the living room, down the halls and into a small room. A large bed is in the middle of it, and Ishida was slowly pressed down and onto it. He watched as Ichigo removed his clothing, and his eyes trailed over the naked form. Then he watched as Ichigo removed his own clothing, and his pale skin flushed beneath the eyes of the other.

"Uryuu…"

"Ichigo…"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A mouth pressed to his and tackled him with heated kisses. It then moved to his cheek, his other cheek, his forehead and then his jaw. A small moan escaped him as hands touched his stomach, and a tongue trailed down his neck, and his back arched slightly. His face tilted to the side as his glasses were removed carefully and set away, as not to be broken.

His blurry gaze focused and he watched as a face descended on his body.

A skilful, yet virgin tongue swirled around one of his nipples and a small gasp escaped him. He heard a groan of appreciation from Ichigo and the mouth moved to the other. He gave the same answer, and he got the same treatment in return. He felt with his sense of touch, the tongue as it ran down the middle of his chest, allowing his eyes to slip close. The wet organ of the other slid into his belly button and he got a weird tingly feeling before more blood pooled to his groin.

"I-Ichigo…" The answer he got to this word was brown eyes shining as they looked up at him, and hands slowly sliding up his thighs.

"Yeah..?"

"Go slow." He watched as the boy nodded and looked down at his most private area. Shifting under the gaze, he resisted the urge to close his legs and cover himself.

"It's alright…"

He blinked and looked down at the other, seeing a soft, reassuring smile on his new, lovers' face. A light blush spread across his features and he licked at his lips as they seemed to go dry. He let one of his hands touch Ichigo's cheek and watched as the boy nuzzled it softly as those eyes continued to look into his own. He felt the light kiss and watched it as well, that Ichigo placed to his palm and he allowed himself to relax, his legs dropping lifelessly on the bed, and spreading slightly.

"You're beautiful, Uryuu."

"S-Shut up…"

A slight chuckling noise emitted from the orange haired teen and Ishida let a small huff escape him.

"Sorry…"

Ichigo slowly leaned down, and Ishida watched as tanned hands parted his thighs all the more. He shifted to allow Ichigo more room in-between them and flushed at the close proximity of his most sensitive organ, to Ichigo's mouth.

Slowly, Ichigo moved closer and the archer watched as lips parted. A tongue flicked out to lick at the head of his sex, causing him to moan, and his hips to twitch. "I-Ichi…Go." He groaned as lips wrapped around the head of his cock and sucked gently.

Ichigo's eyes looked up at him as he panted and he watched the mouth descend and go down on him. Slowly swallowing taking him in whole and swallowing around his member.

"A-Ahhn.." A small moan escaped him again and his hands moved back into orange hair. Tangling his fingers in it, he stilled his lovers' head and waited for a moment. When he felt the slight gag around him he noticed he was pushing down slightly and lessened his hold, panting softly. "S-Sorry…" He mumbled and looked away as a flush appeared on his cheeks.

"It's alright…" Ichigo moved back down again and settled in between the Quincy's legs on the bed. His lips parted once more and Ishida looked down to watch him as he licked a trail up the archers' shaft. "D-Does...Does it feel good?" He swallowed as he looked up at his lover and waited as Ishida nodded.

"Y-Yeah…" Ishida shifted once more and rested on his elbows as he looked down at the other. "A-A little weird…But good…"

Ichigo nodded and smiled up at the other. "Thanks…For letting me do this… But if you want to stop, if you're not ready, I can."

"N-No…It's fine. Besides," Reaching down, Ishida placed his hand on the others' chin and smiled down at him as he tilted the boys' face upwards. "I said this was the only thing I could, would, and was willing to get you…. Happy birthday, Ichigo."

A deeper flush spread across the boys' tanned cheeks and he cleared his throat. "T-Thank you…" Looking down he watched as a drop of precum dripped from Ishida's leaking member, and it caused him to blush an even deeper shade of crimson. "Do…Do you have anything to uh…Coat my…"

"You mean lube, Ichigo?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Ishida watched as a small scowl appeared as the other furrowed his brow again and chuckled. Reaching behind him and to his left, he opened a small drawer and searched around blindly, feeling his way through all its' contents. Finding what felt to be a small bottle he griped it in his hand and held it up. "I think this is it.." He frowned, not being able to see without his glasses.

Ichigo reached up and took the bottle from the boy. "Banana…Scented…Lube…." He blinked and looked down at the wide-eyed and flushing archer beneath him and let out a small chuckle.

"I-It was on sale…"

"Riiiight…" Ichigo laughed quietly and rolled his eyes. He opened the cap slowly and gave it a small sniff, blinking in surprise when it actually smelt like bananas.

"Y-You may need a lot… It's not like having sex with a girl…"

"It's going to hurt you?"

"A…At first it might…I…Don't really know." Ishida's brows furrowed slightly. "I've obviously never done it before. And I trust you haven't?"

"N-No…" Ichigo shook his head. When Ishida nodded and relaxed back onto the pillow, he let his eyes look back down at Ishida`s leaking cock, and then his own. Shifting back a bit on the bed, he watches as Ishida lifted his hips slightly when he touched an inner thigh—probably out of instinct, and his whole face heated up as he got a look at the boy's small hole. "But will my—" Ichigo cleared his throat and shifted on his knees. "W-Will it even fit in there…"

Ishida let out a small sigh. Reaching down he slid his hands across his backside to grope his cheeks softly. Pulling them apart he lifted his hips to expose his hole and flushed. "Y-Yes… But you need to prepare me first. With your fingers."

"With…Me…" Ichigo blinked and his whole body turned red. "H-How do you know these things?"

Blushing, Ishida shifted and let his knees close a bit together as he hunched his shoulders. "I-I read up on it Kurosaki… I needed to be prepared... For the both of us."

"O-Oh..." Ichigo looked down at the exposed whole and swallowed. Looking back at the small squeeze container in his hands, he squirted a bit onto his palm and shut the container. He looked at Ishida and watched the nod of approval before coating his fingers and laying down on his stomach in between the Quincy's legs.

Slowly, he slid his palm up the thigh and shifted again. He was nervous, and he had to still the shaking of his hand before he allowed a coated finger to slide over the entrance. Ishida trembled and shivered softly beneath him and it caused him to let a finger slowly slip in, in wonder.

"H-Huhh…" Ishida let out a low gasp as he felt the finger slip in. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable, it just felt so strange, and foreign. Spreading his legs more he felt the finger slowly ease its' way in and back out again before another joined. Ichigo wasn't exactly going slow, but it didn't hurt yet, and the boy was new at it so Ishida couldn't blame him.

However, when a third finger entered him and brushed up against his inner walls his butt clenched and his hips arched. "N-No…Hurts…"

Ichigo stopped and looked up at Ishida quickly. He was about to pull his fingers out when a hand let go of one of Ishida's butt cheeks and grasped Ichigo's wrist, stopping him. "Uryuu…?"

"I-It hurts…But if you take them out, it will only hurt more when you try again….Keep them in.."

Ichigo swallowed as he felt a drop of sweat roll down his neck. "Y-You sure…?"

Ishida nodded and slowly let go of the Shinigami's wrist. He shifted his hips a bit and let out a few shaky breaths before relaxing and letting his hips fall back onto the bed. "Y-You can move them now…"

Ichigo watched for a few seconds longer, looking up as Ishida's blue eyes met his own. He held the archers gaze for a few seconds before slowly slipping his fingers out and thrusting them back in. Ishida let out a small sound, a grunt and then a groan before it turned into small moans when he began a rhythm of thrusting in his fingers. He almost thought Ishida was ready until his fingers brushed up against something, making a loud gasp escaped the others' lips and Uryuu's back arched high off the bed. "A-Are you okay?" He stopped quickly and sat up on his knees. His fingers remained in the other, as he used his other hand to tilt the boys chin up to face him.

"I-I'm fine...You hit my prostate…"

"Prostate….?"

Ishida rolled his eyes as he looked up at the other. "Honestly…You're a doctor and you don't know these things…"

"Hey! I-I'm only studying to become one, I'm not one yet.."

"I can see why." Ishida let out a small laugh as the other scowled at him. "Alright alright… The prostate helps sperm production…But, for men, when you sleep with another man, hitting it feels good..Y-You're supposed to…" He mumbled the last bit and blushed as he looked away. He heard a faint 'ohhh' escape the other and blushed even deeper.

He was about to ask if Ichigo understood completely, but his words were cut off as Ichigo pushed the fingers in hard against his prostate, causing him to moan loudly and grip the sheets. "I-Ichigo…" He looked down through half lidded and half blurry eyes as Ichigo slowly removed the fingers and he let out a whine. He didn't mean for it to sound so feminine, so when it did, he blushed deeply and resisted the urge to cover his mouth.

"Cute…" Ichigo spoke softly and watched as manicured brows furrowed and eyes glared slightly from their lust-induced gaze. He chuckled softly and leaned down to press a kiss to the archers' lips gently before leaning back and looking for the small bottle. Finding it, he opened the cap and was met with the aroma of fresh bananas once more as he squeezed it on his hand and rolled his eyes. "Only you would get scented lube for such an occasion." He heard Ishida mumble, but not exactly deny it so he smiled down at the boy and watched as Uryuu squirmed back slightly into the covers. Rubbing the lube in his hands slightly so it wouldn't feel cold or anything, he shuddered as he allowed his slick hand to coat his own dick. He went back to the bottle to get a bit more and coated it again before shifting and lifting the archers' hip with a hand, and taking a breath. "Alright…You ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Ishida spread his legs a bit and looked down at the other. He watched as Ichigo looked at him and moved closer, and felt the odd, yet welcomed rubbing as Ichigo slid the head of his cock against his hole. He gasped, and closed his eyes though when that same head entered him and began to stretch his backside opening.

"A-Ahh…Hahh.." He tossed his head as it began to hurt slightly and he shook his head as Ichigo began to slow down. "N-No..Don't stop…"

"But..I-It's hurting you.." Ichigo closed one eye as the tightness held around the head of his cock. He had to admit that this felt a thousand times better than using his hand but he would stop if Ishida needed to. He watched as the Quincy looked up at him, licking his lips as he shook his head again and his brows furrow in confusion.

"I-If you stop it will only hurt more… Keep going…"

Ichigo nodded slowly and let out a shaky breath. With a quick snap of his hips, he thrust the rest of the way in, groaning at the tight heat as it engulfed his flushed dick. He heard Ishida let out a pained moan and grip the sheets tighter and he forced his eyes open to look down at the boy. Ishida seemed to make no note to stop him, so after catching his breath, he slowly eased out and thrust back in.

"H-Hahhnn…"

The sound that came out of the other meant he had to be doing something right and Ichigo thrust out again. He rocked his hips to create a rhythm of thrusting in and out and he soon found Ishida whimpering and moaning along with each snap of his hips. He remembered Ishida saying something else, and it was along the lines of earlier…A pleasure point of some sort and he shifted his hips. The prostate. He was going to look for it.

He heard Ishida groan, low in his throat at the change of pace and angle and he tried again, and again.

"I-Ichigo! Hnhnggg…"

The moan was gargled almost and the name shouted loudly. Licking his lips, Ichigo snapped his hips into the same spot, and got the same reaction, only louder. He felt himself groan as the walls around him became tighter and began to thrust into that spot more frequently. If it meant Ishida was feeling good, then he was glad he found that spot and thrust in even harder and faster.

"N-No…I'm..g-gonna cum…"

Ichigo looked down at the boy as he panted and leaned over him. He shifter Ishida's legs and heard the boy let out a gasp as he grasped his member. "M-Me too.." Being both their first times, it was natural for them to be done so soon, but he still wanted them to go together. Leaning down he pressed his lips to Ishida's as he began to stroke the boys' dick, and slide his thumb over the slit.

"I-Ichigo!"

The other mumbled his name like a moan against his lips as he came. Ichigo felt the hot seed pulse onto his hand and gasped as the walls tightened incredibly so, and his thrusts became more un-even and quicker.

"U-Uryuu.." He panted. Groaning, he closed his eyes as his mouth opened to moan; he buried his cock deep into his lover as he came, his cum squirting out and shooting into the other. He heard Ishida let out a muffled noise and shift uncomfortable and then moan softly. Panting, he leaned over the boy—holding himself up with a shaky arm. He slowly let his fingers slip off of Ishida's cock and pulled his member free, letting out a breath at the loss of friction and loving the sound that escaped the others lips.

He crawled over the boy and lay beside him, half on top of him and half on the bed as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel Ishida's chest rise and fall if not more quickly than his own and he reached down to let his clean hand, tangle their fingers together as he held Ishida's hand.

Flushed cheeks turned a brighter pink as hazy blue orbs looked at him and he gave the boy a small smile before bringing the other into his arms. Ishida didn't protest, instead snuggled in close to his chest and he let out a soft sigh and a small chuckle. His other hand whipped itself off in the sheet before he reached up to push the sweat damped hair off of his lovers forehead and pressed a kiss to it before leaning back. A small smile stretched across Uryuu's face and this time he blushed and shifted on the bed slightly.

"Happy birthday Ichigo…"

"T-Thank you…"

Leaning forward, Ishida pressed his lips to the others' in a firm kiss. "I love you."

"I…Love you too."

END


End file.
